Aqui comienza una historia de amor, te guste o no
by Gin Ichimaru Matsumoto
Summary: Bueno, esta es mas o menos, una historia que me gustaba para esta pareja y bueno, lo que me inspiro en primer lugar fue la canción "te guste o no" de "ricardo arjona"... cada ves que escuchaba la canción solo se me venia a la mente esta pareja. Y por ultimo, me la relacione con mi historia previa de "Quedate hasta donde estas manos puedan llegar"... Espero que les guste :)


**A simple vista, perece ser una hija de papi y mami, la típica niña mimada que por su estatus social de alta clase debe tenerlo todo pero en el fondo es solo una chica normal, una chica que viaja por el mundo en busca de algo que ni ella misma sabe. Lucy Heartfilia, una rubia de ojos cafés y una figura que cualquier chica podría envidiar.**

**Estaba algo triste por estar viajando sola, ya que había tenido que dejar a mas que su amiga, era como su hermana menor, Michelle Lobster. Ya que esta estaba a mediados de sus estudios universitarios, sin mencionar que estaba muy interesada en cierto chico y que estaba viviendo con una amiga. A pesar de todo, se mantenían en contacto cada vez que podían. **

**Lucy había llegado por fin a Paris, su sueño hecho realidad, paseaba por las calles mientras que sus ojos se maravillaban con todo lo que la rodeaba, las personas, las tiendas y ni hablar del olor a comida y los perfumes, esta se siente atraída a una de las tiendas de perfume. Observa el lugar, en busca de algún perfume que le guste y que le pueda gustar a su amiga Michelle, tras un rato probando se encuentra con uno que llena sus expectativas y los gustos de Michelle, el **Fransh De Mua, numero 56, era perfecto para Michelle, sin mas se decide por comprar solo ese ya que no había encontrado uno de su gusto. Al salir se siente atraída por un leve alboroto, en la plaza cercana. Un concierto de Quatro Cerberus, una banda de rock del lugar, Lucy se acerca a la tarima al ver la extraña actitud perruna de la banda, comenzaba a reír al ver les, ya que eran graciosos y le recordaban a uno de sus amigos, Natsu Dragneel, un alborotador de primera y sin duda una de las personas mas preciadas para ella al igual que Michelle. Luego de un rato, se marcha al notar que comenzaba a anochecer y el hotel en que se hospedaba, estaba algo lejos o eso creía ella. Comenzando a caminar en dirección, en la que ella pensaba que se encontraba el hotel mientras ya estaba empezando asentir hambre.

Ahhh, que tan lejos esta el hotel… tengo hambre – Dice Lucy ya exhausta.

Pensando que ya estaba hablando como su amigo Natsu, su caminar se detiene al darse cuenta que las calles en la que estaba no le parecía conocida y pensó que por allí, no había pasado cuando salio. Algo nerviosa, se acerca a la acera a esperar un taxi o algo parecido, para irse del lugar que le producía escalofríos. A los minutos, se acerca un chico, con cierto aspecto, llevaba una chamarra verde y lentes, como si quisiese ocultar su mirada, cabello corto color arequipe.

Que hora tienes? – Pregunta el recién llegado, intentando buscar conversación.

**Son un cuarto para las 8 – Responde Lucy, algo nerviosa.**

**El corazón del joven, se acelero con tan solo oír la voz de la joven que le hacia compañía en la parada. De repente el silencio del lugar se rompe por un grito proveniente de los edificios.**

**Debe ser la fiesta del vecino, si que son un escándalo – Susurra el joven de lentes.**

**Lucy ya esta que comenzaba a temblar de los nervios, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba parada, pensaba en preguntarle al chico que le acompañaba, alguna referencia para llamar al hotel y que le buscaran, pero la pinta del joven no le producía confianza alguna.**

**Te ayudo con las bolsas? – Pregunta el joven intentando ser amable.**

**NO… - Responde Lucy de golpe.**

**Puedo acompañarte? – Pregunta el joven nuevamente, acercándose un poco a ella. Ignorando la respuesta anterior.**

**NO… - Responde una ves mas la joven.**

**El joven parecía no importarle las respuestas de la joven, acercándose aun más a ella. Quería intentar romper el hielo y decide hacerse el galán por un momento.**

**Me gustas para nuera de mi mama… Soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz – Dice al joven intentando ser todo un galán.**

**Tú estas loco, lárgate – Responde Lucy ya enojada por el atrevimiento del joven.**

**Lucy, nerviosa y enojada, comienza a caminar alrededor de siete cuadras hasta que llega un autobús y sin pensarlo se sube, tras subir, paga y toma asiento. Ya empezaba a calmarse, tan solo era los nervios que le producían el lugar, tal vez el chico trataba de ser gentil con ella, pero sus nervios hicieron que le respondiera de mala manera. Aunque no podía negar que el chico era algo lindo y caballeroso, el autobús se detiene por el semáforo en rojo, sin darse cuanto, el mismo chico sube por la puerta trasera y sin impedimento alguno se acerca a ella.**

**Hola, me llamo Loke – Dice el joven, con una sutil sonrisa.**

**Lucy al percatarse que era el mismo chico otra ves, se sonroja mientras se le escapaba una leve sonrisa. Parecía que el flechazo de Cupido hubiera herido esta ves, Loke nota la reacción de la joven y sin algo más inteligente que decir.**

**Me gustas para cuñada de mi hermana… Tierna mariposa, soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz – Dice Loke, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para darle un beso en la misma.**

**Tu estas loco… Quédate – Responde Lucy plenamente sonrojada.**

**Lucy toma el asiento cerca de la ventana, dándole el otro asiento al joven que acababa de conocer, este sin pensarlo lo toma y comienzan a entablar una larga y extensa conversación. Loke cortésmente le ofrece disculpas por el atrevimiento en la parada, ella le responde que no le de importancia.**

**Soy Lucy Heartfilia – Se presenta la rubia.**

**Es un nombre hermoso – Dice Loke.**

**Lucy le dice que es una turista, y estaba perdida, Loke se ofrece a ayudarle y a ser su guía por la cuidad. Ella con una sonrisa acepta, Lucy empieza a hablar de si misma, el joven, se maravillaba al escucharle hablar. La conversación se extiende por todo el recorrido del bus, hasta que este para y el conductor dice que llegaba hasta aquí. La pareja se baja y comienzan a caminar por las calles inundadas de faros que adornaban el momento.**

**Y en que hotel te hospedas? – Pregunta Loke con curiosidad.**

**En Mermaid Heel – Responde Lucy.**

**Loke le dice que sabe mas o menos por donde queda el hotel y que no estaba tan lejos, así se ofrece una ves mas como guía para llevarle, Lucy propone caminar hasta el hotel y así aprovechar el tiempo para que el joven hablara y así ella conocerle. Así el joven comienza hablar de si, su nombre real es Leo y que vivía cerca de la parada donde se vieron por primera vez, un chico que a simple vista se podría decir que es mujeriego, pero que solo le gusta estar en compañía de mujeres. Y que si le interesa esta soltero, Lucy con una sonrisa se sonroja por el comentario y así llegan al hotel.**

**Aquí estamos – Dice Loke.**

**Gracias – Responde Lucy.**

**Espera un momento – Dice Loke mientras se aleja rápido.**

**Loke, se acerca a los arbustos de rosas de la entrada de Mermaid Heel y toma una rosa, mientras se pinchaba un dedo, volviendo con Lucy.**

**Pero que haces?... No deberías tomarlas – Pregunta apenada Lucy.**

**La belleza no debería estar cautiva en un sitio, debería ser como la que encontré hoy – Responde Loke.**

**Como debería ser? – Pregunta la rubia confundida.**

**Debe ser como tu – Responde Loke mientras le toma la mano a la joven y le entrega la rosa.**

**La rubia sorprendida por el halago, se sonroja sin saber por que, ella había sido alagada en otras ocasiones por su desbordante figura pero por alguna razón que desconocía, esas palabras le agradaban como nunca antes.**

**Espero poder volver a verte – Dice el joven tras entregar la rosa.**

**Por.. su.. puesto… – Responde la rubia sonrojada.**

**La situación comenzaba a tornarse algo intima, sin darse cuenta sus rostros comenzaban a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Mientras la mano derecha de Lucy sujetaba la rosa, la mano izquierda se acercaba al rostro de Loke, este se quita los lentes y se maravilla al observar los ojos de la joven que estaba en su compañía. Estaban a punto de tocar sus labios pero una ruidosa limosina que llega al lugar, destroza drásticamente el momento y la pareja se aleja algo decepcionada por la interrupción.**

**Ehhh… - Trata de romper el hielo la rubia.**

**Podré verte mañana? y así podré enseñarte Paris en todo su esplendor – Propone el joven.**

**Si, acepto – Responde Lucy feliz.**

**Perfecto, tu dime hora y lugar… y este humilde servidor estará allí para ti – Dice cortésmente Loke.**

**Que te parece aquí, a las 11:00 AM? – Dice Lucy.**

**Me parece bien – Dice Loke.**

**Ya es tarde debo irme – Dice Lucy algo apenada.**

**Entiendo, entonces esperare con ansias a mañana para verte una ves mas – Dice Loke.**

**Que tengas buenas noches – Se despide Lucy.**

**Pero antes de que el joven pudiera despedirse, la joven sonrojada se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego de aquel beso, Lucy entra al hotel, mientras que Loke estaba ahogado en un solo pensamiento (que chica mas hermosa). Y así el joven comenzaba a enamorarse de la chica que tan solo horas había visto por primera vez y comenzaba a conocer, añorando el día de mañana para verle otra vez.**


End file.
